AkaKuro Drabble's Family!
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: [Sequel From Akashi's Little Family]. Minggu pagi yang cerah berawal dari kerusuhan di keluarga kecil ini. Tetsuya menyuruh Seijuurou untuk meredakan tangisan Seiichi. Disinilah, peran Seijuurou sebagai 'ayah' yang siap untuk menghibur anaknya. Akankah ia berhasil? Atau akhirnya ia gagal?/Warning inside!/Multi-Chap!/Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**AkaKuro Drabbles Family! | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo,geje,abal,EYD tidak sesuai,OOC,OC,yaoi,Shounen-Ai,M-PREG**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Malam itu, hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo. Petir saling menyambar satu sama lain dan menyebabkan banjir di kota Tokyo. Tidak biasanya ibu kota ini terkena banjir. Kini, Tetsuya tengah menikmati hot cocoa buatannya ditemani oleh sang suami tercinta. Mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang keluarga. Terlihat Seijuurou yang tengah merangkul Tetsuya nya dengan mesra, sedangkan Tetsuya menidurkan kepalanya di bahu milik Seijuurou.

"Tetsuyacchi sudah memilih rumah sakit untuk bersalin nanti ssu?" tanya Kise yang ternyata tengah berkunjung bersama keluarganya di bawah guyuran hujan deras ini.

"Hmm? Mungkin di Midorima Hospital," jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah buncit. Ya usia kandungan Tetsuya sudah memasuki 9 bulan yang berarti sudah siap untuk dilahirkan.

"Kau sudah mengkonfirmasi Midorima, Akashi?"

"Tentu saja Daiki."

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu Tetsu."

"Un, tentu saja Daiki-kun."

"Ano apakah tidak apa-apa kami berkunjung kesini ssu?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Ryouta-kun," jawab Tetsuya dengan lembut yang sukses membuat Kise ingin segera memeluk Tetsuya, tapi udah keburu dicegah oleh suami tercinta.

"Oh iya kemana Ryuu?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Ryuucchi sedang menginap di rumah orang tuanya Daikicchi ssu," jawab Kise dengan riang dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan singkat Seijuurou.

_**Drrttt….Drrrttt…**_

"Eh?"

Seijuurou merasakan smartphone nya bergetar, lalu ia pun mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celananya. Dan melihat suatu panggilan.

"A-ah aku segera kembali," ujar Seijuurou yang langsung bangkit berdiri lalu dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruang keluarga.

"Seicchi memang selalu sibuk ya?"

"Iya, tetapi sekarang ia sudah bisa membagi waktunya."

"Apakah kau kesepian Tetsu?"

"Sebenarnya sih iya, tetapi karena Seijuurou-kun selalu meneleponku disaat waktunya yang senggang itu membuatku tidak kesepian lagi," ujar Tetsuya panjang lebar.

Kise dan Aomine hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ya wajarkan saja, Seijuurou memang orang yang sibuk. Bayangkan, sejak kelas 2 SMA ia sudah harus membantu pekerjaan ayahnya dalam hal perusahaan keluarganya. Tetapi, Aomine dan Kise salut kepada Tetsuya. Kenapa? Karena Tetsuya terlalu sabar sekali menghadapi Seijuurou yang maniak akan pekerjaan.

Saat tengah asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya memegangi perutnya itu. Terlihat dari keningnya yang mengkerut, ia tengah meringis menahan sakit.

"Tetsuyacchi tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kise khawatir.

"Ya Tetsu ada apa? Apakah sesuatu terjadi?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Jangan berbo—TETSU!" teriak Aomine yang begitu melihat Tetsuya jatuh berlutut kebawah.

Dengan sigap, Aomine langsung menopang tubuh mungil tersebut. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba terasa bau yang begitu aneh keluar dari tubuh Tetsuya. Aomine melihat ke bawah dan WHAT THE?!

Darah segar tengah membanjiri kimono hijau muda milik Tetsuya. Bisa dibilang, air ketuban nya pecah.

"Ryouta! Segera panggil Akashi sekarang! Air ketuban Tetsu pecah!"

"**SEICCHI! CEPAT KEMARI! TETSUYACCHI AKAN MELAHIRKAN!" **

Mendengar teriakan Kise yang melengking juga keras, Seijuurou dengan kasar membuka pntu ruang keluarga dan melihat istrinya tengah menahan sakit sembari memegangi perutnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Seijuurou langsung menghampiri Tetsuya dan mendekapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Daiki?!"

"Akashi! Air ketuban Tetsu pecah! Dia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Tapi Daikicchi jalanan kini tengah dilanda banjir! Mana mungkin kita bisa sampai ke tempat Shintaroucchi dalam waktu singkat?!"

Seijuurou langsung berpikir keras dan BINGO! Satu ide terlintas di otak jenius milik Akashi Seijuurou. Dengan cepat, ia langsung mengambil smartphone nya dan mencari-cari kontak yang ia tuju dengan cepat.

"Se-seijuurou-kun sa-sakit sekali," ujar Tetsuya dengan lirih.

"Aku tahu Tetsuya," ujar Seijuurou sembari mengelus-elus perut Tetsuya dan meliriknya dengan cemas.

_**Drrttt….Drrttt…**_

**PIK!**

**[Ha'i moshi—]**

"Shintarou! Bisakah kau kesini sekarang?! Tetsuya akan melahirkan!"

**[A-apa?! Ta-tapi Akashi sekarang aku sedang di rumah sakit, tak mungkin aku kesana dengan cepat karena jalanan juga terhalang oleh banjir.]**

"Lalu apa yang mesti kulakukan?!"

Midorima berpikir sejenak, lalu mulai melanjutkan pembicarannya kembali.

[**Akashi segera bawa Kuroko ke kamarmu dan nyalakan laptopmu.]**

"Baik kalau begitu kuputuskan sambungannya dulu."

**PIP!**

Seijuurou pun memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Akashi apa yang ha—"

"Daiki segera ke kamarku dan siapkan kasurku sekarang juga! Ryouta ambil laptopku di ruang kerjaku sekarang! Aku akan menggendong Tetsuya."

Dengan sekejap, Seijuurou langsung menggendong Tetsuya ala bridal style dengan hati-hati. Aomine segera berlari ke kamar milik Seijuurou dan Tetsuya untuk mempersiapkan ranjang. Kise pun berlari menuju ruang kerja Seijuurou untuk mengambil laptop.

Seijuurou mulai mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar mereka.

**GREP!**

"Sei-seijuurou-kun sa-sakit sekali," ujar Tetsuya dengan lirih sembari mencengkram erat kemeja merah maroon milik Seijuurou, kini terlihat kristal bening yang keluar dari pelupuk mata milik Tetsuya.

"Bersabarlah Tetsuya aku tahu itu."

Dalam sekejap, Seijuurou pun sudah berada di dalam kamar. Ia pun menidurkan istrinya dengan perlahan-lahan agar tidak terjadi salah posisi.

"Seicchi ini laptopnya," ujar Kise sembari menyimpan laptop tersebut di sebuah meja roda seberang kasur.

Dengan lihai, Seijuurou menyalakan laptop miliknya. Lalu, mulai masuk ke Sk*pe dan dalam sekejap terlihat wajah Midorima yang tengah menunggu.

"Shintarou! Aku sudah membawa Tetsuya ke kamar."

**[Kalau begitu tutup bagian perut dan ke bawahnya memakai kain atau selimut.]**

"Daiki!"

Aomine mengangguk dan mulai menyelimuti bagian perut Tetsuya.

"Sekarang apa lagi Shintarou?!"

**[Akashi, kalau kau tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit maka kalianlah yang harus membantu persalinan Kuroko.]**

Aomine dan Kise terpaku akan perkataan Midorima tadi. Seijuurou? Ia mengangguk dengan mantapnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya?"

**[Buka pantsu nya supaya bayi keluar dengan lancer.]**

Seijuurou mengangguk, lalu masuk ke selimut tersebut dan mulai membuka pantsu Tetsuya dengan perlahan. Terlihat darah yang sudah membanjiri pantsu milik istrinya dan juga bau anyir yang khas. Seijuurou pun menaruhnya di bawah dan bergegas menuju laptopnya lagi.

"Sekarang apa?"

**[Kuroko harus mendorong.]**

"Tetsu! Dorong! Dorong sekuat tenagamu!"

**PLAK!**

"Hentikan! Itu tidak semudah yang kau rasakan!" teriak Tetsuya sehabis menampar Aomine.

Kise dan Siejuurou hanya sweatdrop melihat kejadian tadi. Lalu, Seijuurou pun mulai menggenggam erat tangan istrinya dan mengelusnya surai biru langit itu dengan lembut.

"Tetsuya dorong, aku tahu kau bisa."

Tetsuya mendorong sekuat tenaga, tetapi karena ia kehabisan tenaga. Tetsuya pun lelah dan akhirnya tidak kuat untuk mendorong lebih jauh lagi.

"Tetsuya!"

"Shintaroucchi bagaimana ini?! Tetsuyacchi lelah!"

**[Le-lelah? Tidak mungkin, kalau ia lelah maka ia harus di bantu oleh alat.]**

"Apa maksudmu Shintarou?"

**[Sebentar.]**

Midorima pun dnegan gesit langsung mengirimi Seijuurou sebuah video.

**[Akashi, jika seorang ibu lelah untuk mendorong maka ia harus dibantu oleh alat seperti vakum begini caranya.]**

Seijuurou pun melihat video tersebut dengan saksama.

"Baiklah kalau begi—"

**PRAT!**

Oh sial! Disaat genting seperti ini, mansion megah milik Seijuurou mati lampu. Seijuurou hendak berlari turun ke bawah, sampai-sampai…

"Sumimasen Seijuurou-sama tapi sekering di mansion ini terbakar oleh petir tadi," ujar Karoku di ambang pintu.

Sungguh, Seijuurou mulai stress dengan ini semua. Tetapi, ia mulai menenangkan dirinya kembali. Sebesat ide pun terlintas di otak jeniusnya. Ia pun melirik ke arah Karoku.

"Karoku! Perintahkan kepada semua maid untuk segera menyiapkan air hangat dan juga handuk basah! Dan juga perintahkan para butler untuk mengambil aki mobil yang berada di lingkungan ini!"

"A-apa maksudmu Akashi?!"

"Serahkan semuanya padaku Daiki, aku tahu akan berbuat apa setelah ini. Karoku."

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama."

Karoku pun pamit undur diri dan segera melaksanakan perintah majikannya.

"Akashi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Ryouta jaga Tetsuya dan Daiki kau ikut bersamaku untuk mengambil beberapa aki mobil."

Aomine pun mengangguk, Seijuurou langsung berlari ke bawah tak lupa di temani oleh flashlight dari smartphone miliknya begitu juga dengan Aomine. Seijuurou membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar dan segera berlari menuju mobil mewah miliknya tak lupa membawa sebuah tongkat besi, ia rela hujan-hujannan asalkan Tetsuya dan anaknya selamat. Ia langsung membuka penutup mobil menggunakan tongkat besi tersebut, dan dengan lihai langsung mencabut aki tersebut dari mobil.

Setelah mengambil beberapa aki, ia berlari lagi menuju mansion megahnya. Dan terlihat sudah tubuh Seijuurou karena hujan tadi mengguyur badannya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamarnya lagi. Setelah sampai di kamar dengan beberapa aki diikuti juga oleh Aomine, ia pun langsung menaruhnya di bawah.

"Ryouta, aku tahu kan virus yang kubuat semasa SMP? Itu ada di ruang kerjaku segera ambil."

"Baik," ujar Kise yang langsung berlari menuju ruang kerja Seijuurou.

Virus yang dimaksud Seijuurou adalah alat pembangkit listrik miliknya sendiri. Ya ia membuatnya semasa ia SMP.

Setelah itu, para maid langsung masuk ke ruangan Seijuurou dan mulai menaruh ember berisi air hangat di sebelah kasur berukuran _king size_ tersebut. Para butler juga mulai menaruh aki-aki tersebut di atas lantai.

"Kalian ambilkan vakum cleaner,bola karet, dan juga pisau," titah Seijuurou ke para maid tersebut.

Dengan segera, para maid sudah membawakan permintaan Seijuurou tadi.

"Baiklah sudah terkumpul semua? Sekarang sambungkan aki-aki tersebut menggunakan penjepit listrik."

"Ha'i!"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut, minus Kise,Tetsuya,dan juga beberapa maid mulai menyambungkan aki-aki tersebut menggunakan penjepit listrik.

"Karoku matikan semua saklar," titah Seijuurou.

"Ha'i!" ujar Karoku yang langsung mematikan seluruh saklar di rumah tersebut.

"Semuanya telah beres Akashi!"

"Bagus," ujar Seijuurou, lalu ia mulai menyalakan virus miliknya tersebut,"Daiki, coba nyalakan saklar di rumah ini."

"Baik."

Aomine terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menyalakan saklar kamar ini, terlihat pergerakannya yang melambat. Semua orang di kamar tersebut mulai berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana jika usaha mereka sia-sia?

**CTEK! **

**SYUNG!**

Voila! Usaha Seijuurou dan juga yang lain tidak sia-sia, terlihat bahwa saklar lambpu di ruangan ini sudah kembali menyala.

"Baiklah sekarang apa Akashi?" tanya Aomine.

"Kita bedah vakum cleaner beserta yang lainnya."

Seijuurou mulai membelah bola karet tersebut menjadi dua, sedangkan Aomine mulai membongkar vakum cleaner tersebut dibantu juga oleh para butler. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, alat yang dimaksud oleh Midorima pun berhasil mereka buat.

"Daiki nyalakan!"

"Baik!"

**WHUUNGG!**

Wow tekanan udaranya besar sekali. Sukses membuat Kise pingsan dan langsung ditangkap oleh para maid. Seijuurou langsung melirik ke laptopnya.

"Shintarou berapa tekanan udaranya?"

"0,5."

"Baik, Daiki 0,5."

"Tutup dulu."

Seijuurou pun langsung menutup corong vakum cleaner menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya. Aomine mulai mengubah tekanan udaranya.

"0,5!"

Seijuurou langsung meraba-rabanya lagi dan benar tekana udara tersebut sudah mengecil.

"Baiklah, aku mulai," ujarnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam selimut Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya-sama! Dorong sekuat tenaga anda!"

"Tetsuya-sama pasti bisa!"

"Tetsu dorong sekuat tenagamu!"

Kini, terlihat Tetsuya yang tengah berjuang mendorong bayinya agar keluar. Ia mencengkram erat pegangan para maid. Para maid hanya bisa memberi dukungan sembari mengusap keringat Tetsuya menggunakan handuk kecil. Begitu juga dengan para butler mendukung Tetsuya.

**PATS!**

Dan kini terlihat, seorang bayi berlumuran darah tengah berada di gendongan Seijuurou. Bayi tersbut masih terhubung oleh tali pusar.

**[Akashi, cepat potong tali pusarnya menggunakan gunting steril dan jangan lupa untuk menjepitnya terlebih dahulu.]**

Seijuurou mengangguk mengerti, para butler langsung memberikan jepit jemuran. Ya karena tidak ada jepit khusus untuk persalinan. Para maid pun langsung menggunting tali pusar tersebut dengan hati-hati dan membantu Seijuurou untuk menyeka tubuh bayi tersebut dengan air hangat. Lalu membantu Seijuurou untuk membalut anaknya menggunakan handuk yang sudah disediakan.

"Tetsuya lihat."

Tetsuya hanya bisa mengeluarkan kristal bening dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak menyangka begitu besar perjuangannya untuk mengeluarkan anaknya. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Bayi tersebut tidak menangis.

"He-hei Akashi kenapa bayinya tidak menangis?"

"Eh?"

**[Benarkah?! Akashi, segera balikkan badannya dan usap-usap punggungnya secara perlahan!]**

Seijuurou pun dengan sigap membalikkan tubuh anaknya dan mulai mengusap-usap punggung anaknya secara perlahan.

"Sayang, menangislah ini otou-san mu."

"Midorima ini tidak berhasil!"

**[Coba tepuk-tepuk pantatnya.]**

Seijuurou pun menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya tetapi nihil tidak ada jawaban atau pun reaksi. Seijuurou membalikkan tubuh anaknya lagi, kini terlihat wajah sedih di raut semua orang. Tetsuya hanya bisa menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menangis. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya meninggalkan mereka begitu cepat.

**DUK!**

"Eh?"

"Ke-kenapa Akashi?"

"Barusan bayinya menendang."

"Jangan bercan—"

**DUK!**

Iris heterokrom nya pun membulat dengan sempurna. Ia melirik ke arah bayinya lalu…

"Huweeeee!"

Bayi tersebut menangis! Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut menangis, tapi bukan menangis karena sedih melainkan bahagia juga terharu dan juga diiringi sorak sorai meriah. Akhirnya kepala klan keluarga Akashi yang ke-30 ini sudah memiliki seorang anak. Tak lama, kristal bening keluar dari pelupuk mata milik Seijuurou. Ia menangis bahagia begitu melihat ternyata anaknya hidup.

Seijuurou mulai melangkah mendekati Tetsuya lalu menidurkan anaknya di samping Tetsuya. Dengan sekejap, Tetsuya pun langsung memeluk anaknya dengan erat dan masih terlihat air mata kebahagiaan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya sembari mengelus-elus pipi kanan milik Seijuurou.

"Sungguh kau memang suami yang hebat, kau rela hujan-hujannan hanya untuk diriku dan anak kita. Kau rela mengotorkan bajumu hanya untuk anak kita. Sungguh kau memang suami juga ayah yang hebat Seijuurou-kun."

"Arigatou Tetsuya, oh iya kita berikan nama apa untuknya?"

"Hmm?" terlihat Tetsuya tengah berpikir sejenak.

Surai merah darahnya sangat mirip dengan Seijuurou. Wajah tampannya juga menurun dari Seijuurou.

"Bagaimana kalau Seiichi?"

"Seiichi?"

"Iya, Sei dari nama Seijuurou-kun dan ichi berarti satu yang artinya ia adalah anak pertama."

"Nama yang bagus Tetsuya."

Tak lama kemudian, Seiichi membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menampilkan iris deep red-baby blue yang sangat indah.

"Seiichi-kun selamat datang ke dunia ini," ujar Tetsuya lembut sembari mencium lembut kening anak pertamanya.

"Seiichi, ini adalah otou-sanmu yang sudah membantu kelahiranmu. Selamat datang di dunia ini sayang," ujar Seijuurou yang juga mencium lembut kening anak pertamanya.

Sungguh, para maid dan butler yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya, anak yang tengah ditunggu-tunggu oleh kedua insane tersebut hadir juga. Aomine dan Midorima hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Nngghh dimana aku?" oh ternyata Kise sudah siuman.

Aomine langsung menghampiri istrinya dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Daikicchi apa yang terjadi ssu?"

"Aaa~ Ceritanya panjang."

"A-ah! Bagaimana dengan keadaan Tetsu—"

Kise langsung membulatkan iris madunya, terlihat seorang bayi mungil tak berdosa tengah berada di dekapan Tetsuya. Berarti, usaha Seijuurou,Aomine, juga para maid dan butler Seijuurou tidak sia-sia bukan? Tak lama kemudian, Kise mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaannya. Ia sungguh terharu dengan perjuangan Seijuurou.

"Syukurlah Tetsuyacchi dan bayinya selamat," gumamnya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Hei sudahlah jangan nangis seperti itu," ujar Aomine yang mengelus-elus lembut pucuk surai blonde milik istrinya.

"Hehehe gomen Daikicchi aku hanya terharu saja melihat kejadian ini ssu," ujar Kise sembari menyusut air matanya.

Ya, kehidupan Seijuurou sudah lengkap dengan hadirnya Seiichi di keluarga kecilnya. Kini, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini. Dengan kehadiran Tetsuya juga Seiichi, sungguh Seijuurou merasa bersyukur sekali diberikan orang yang sangat berharga di kehidupannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BANZAI! Chapter 1 kelar juga dah :D**

**Bagaimana? Rame kah? Absurd kah? /tendang Kazune jauh2**

**Oh iya, tentang air ketuban dan juga Tetsuya bisa ngeden(?) anggap saja sudah biasa cowo seperti itu :3 /digolok massal**

**Ini adalah SEQUEL dari Akashi's Little Family ^^**

**Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fic ini :v**

**Eh2! Woi! Jangan main kabur aja! *lempar gunting rumput***

**Setelah membaca, silahkan beri komentar ataupun request melalui kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan atau melewati via PM ^^**

**Ingat 1 reviews sangat berharga bagi author gembel ini(?) :D**

**Seperti biasa supaya makin bisa buat fic yang gereget extra dan juga menyenangkan hati para readers tercinta XD**

**Reviews please?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**AkaKuro Drabble's Family | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Akashi Seiichi by Akashi Kazune**

**Warning! typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, Shounen-Ai, M-PREG**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**-Seiichi POV-**

Gelap, dingin, sepi. Sebenarnya aku sedang dimana?

"_Selamat datang di dunia ini Seiichi-kun."_

Ah, itu kan suara okaa-sama. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan pertama kali yang kulihat adalah wajah okaa-sama. Uaaaa okaa-sama sungguh imut sekali. Walau tidak terlalu jelas sih.

"_Selamat datang di dunia ini Seiichi aku otou-sama mu."_

Aku pun melirik ke arah yang memanggilku dan mendapati wajah otou-sama samar-samar. Beliau ternyata sungguh tampan, tetapi kenapa bajunya kotor akan darah? Sesaat, mataku tidak bisa menangkap cahaya yang begitu terang itu. Lalu, aku pun mulai menutup kedua kelopak mataku lagi, melanjutkan kembali tidurku yang nyenyak.

"_Seiichi/Seiichi-kun otou-sama dan okaa-sama sangat menyayangimu. Terima kasih sudah datang ke kehidupan kami."_

**-Normal POV-**

**Akashi Mansion, Tokyo,Japan**

Minggu pagi yang cerah sangat nyaman untuk tidur kembali. Melepas rasa lelah juga stress solusinya adalah tidur. Sangat nyaman bukan untuk bermalas-malasan? Tetapi, rasanya tidak untuk keluarga kecil ini.

Pagi itu, terlihat kedua pasangan yang sudah dikaruniai seorang buah hati tampak tertidur dnegan lelap. Surai biru langit memeluk buah hatinya sedangkan si surai merah darah memeluk istri juga buah hatinya. Mereka tampak tidur dengan damai. Tunggu dulu, damai?

"Huweeee!"

Tangisan dari bayi mungil itu membangunkan kedua pasangan ini. Tetsuya membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati bahwa Seiichi menangis. Seijuurou yang merupakan kepala clan keluarga Akashi yang ke-30 dengan spontannya langsung loncat dan mengambil posisi duduk. Kaget karena tangisan anaknya tadi. Kini, Akashi Seiichi sudah menginjak umur 4 bulan.

"Seiichi-kun sudah bangun?" tanya Tetsuya yang masih setengah mengantuk lalu mengambil posisi duduk. Setelah itu, ia pun menggendong Seiichi.

"Tetsuya dia menangis lagi?" tanya Seijuurou yang tak kalah masih mengantuk.

"Iya sepertinya popok nya basah."

"Ya sudah kau ganti cepat."

"Seijuurou-kun ini tugasmu, aku sudah melakukan tugasku tadi subuh."

"Tetsuya, aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat sekarang."

Tetsuya langsung memandang sinis Seijuurou dan sukses membuat Seijuurou bergidik ngeri. Tidak ingin mendapat masalah, Seijuurou pun langsung mengiyakan permintaan istrinya. Daripada 'jatah' nya dipotong lebih baik ia segera melaksanakan perintah istrinya. Oh sungguh, kau memang 'sayang' istri ya Seijuurou. Seijuurou pun langsung mengambil Seiichi dari gendongan Tetsuya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Seijuurou-kun dan Seiichi-kun segera mandi ya," ujar Tetsuya sembari keluar dari kamar mereka.

**KRIET! BLAM!**

Pintu pun berhasil di tutup. Kini, tersisa Seijuurou dan Seiichi di kamar tersebut. Seijuurou berusaha untuk menenangkan putra duplikatnya itu. Ia menidurkan Seiichi di tilam yang sudah di sediakan. Lalu ia mulai dengan caranya yang pertama.

"Tenanglah Seiichi jangan menangis, otou-sama ada disini sayang."

Seijuurou pun sweatdrop. Oh ayolah Seijuurou, bayi mana yang akan langsung tenang dengan perkataan mu itu? Mana lagi kau mengatakannya dengan datar pula.

"Huweeee!"

Oke strateginya tidak berhasil. Ia pun mencoba strategi yang kedua.

"Seiichi, CILUK BAA!"

Seijuurou mulai memasang tampang konyolnya untuk meredakan tangisan Seiichi. Dan hasilnya…

"Huweee!" tangisan Seiichi makin keras dan sukses membuat Seijuurou pundung di pojokan.

Oke strategi kedua tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia pun mencoba strategi ke tiga.

Seijuurou mengambil sebuah boneka beruang, lalu ia mulai memperagakan boneka tersebut ke arah Seiichi. Seakan-akan boneka tersebut hidup.

"Seiichi."

Seiichi pun sesaat berhenti menangis dan melihat boneka yang berada di tangan Seijuurou.

"Ohayou," ujar Seijuurou sembari membungkukkan boneka beruang itu. Lalu, dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan boneka tersebut di belakang punggungnya.

"Loh kok hilang?" tanyanya lembut kepada Seiichi.

Sesaat, Seijuurou mengeluarkan boneka tersebut dan terlihat kini gunting merah sakti milik Seijuurou sudah berada di tangan beruang tersebut.

"Jangan menangis ya."

Seijuurou melihat raut wajah putranya. Awalnya datar, lalu tiba-tiba matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan pipinya kembali merah. Ah oh apa yang kau lakukan padanya Seijuurou?

"HUWEEEE!" Seiichi makin menangis semakin kencang dari sebelumnya.

Seijuurou kaget dan boneka tersebut terlempar ke atas. Bukan hanya boneka tetapi **GUNTING ITU JUGA TERLEMPAR KE ATAS!** Dengan gesit, Seijuurou langsung mengambil gunting itu yang beberapa cm lagi akan mengenai wajah putra semata wayangnya itu. Terbesat di pikiran Seijuurou jika Tetsuya melihat kejadian ini.

**-Mind Seijuurou-**

"_Seijuurou-kun! Teganya kau bermain gunting seperti itu dengan anakmu sendiri!"_

"_Aku tidak bermaksud—"_

"_Tidak bermaksud untuk apa?! Justru tindakanmu itu hamper membahayakan nyawa Seiichi-kun!"_

"_Dengar Tetsuya, aku—"_

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menyingkirkan gunting sialan mu itu?! Apa kau lebih sayang gunting daripada anak?! Hah?!" _

"_Ti-tidak Tetsuya biar ku—"_

"_Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu! Dasar yandere! Sok ganteng! Cebol! Gak sayang anak! Pokoknya kita cerai sekarang juga!"_

_**CTARR!**_

_Oke, itu adalah background sound Seijuurou saat mendengar pengakuan dari Tetsuya. Seakan-akan dunia sudah kiamat begitu Tetsuya mengucapkan kata-kata terlarang itu. Eh wait! Tadi Tetsuya bilang dirinya apa? Cebol? Loh bukankah dirinya juga sama?_

'_Sebenarnya bukan cebol tapi kurang minum susu,' batin Seijuurou. Sama aja bego!_

**-Mind Seijuurou Off-**

Membayangkan hal itu saja, sudah membuat Seijuurou sweatdrop plus merinding disko. Amit-amit jika Tetsuya-nya meminta cerai. Fyuuhh~ Untung ia cepat menangkap gunting itu. Disimpannya lah gunting itu di meja kecil sebelah kasur.

Ia mulai berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk meredakan tangisan Seiichi. Bayi itu selain suka dengan hal-hal konyol mereka juga suka dengan….Ah! Terlintas suatu ide di benak otak jenius milik Seijuurou.

Dengan sigap, ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri duatu tas yang besar. Ia mulai membuka tas tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas itu. Ya, Seijuurou mengambil biola miliknya. Setelah itu, ia pun mulai duduk lagi di atas kasur.

"Seiichi, otou-sama akan membawakanmu sebuah lagu," ujarnya dengan lembut lalu tersenyum hangat ke arah Seiichi.

Seijuurou pun mulai memainkan biola nya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu _Mosaic Kakera-Sunset Swish_. Dengan suaranya yang khas juga permainannya yang bagus sukses untuk membungkam Seiichi.

"_Mozaiku kakera hitotsu hitotsu tsunagiawasete egaite yuku,"_

_**(I'll put together the mosaic pieces one by one)**_

"_Anata ga kureta deai to wakare mo,"_

_**(And make up the picture of the encounter and parting that you gave me)**_

_"Konna hazu ja nai sou omotte nemuri,"_

_**(That wasn't supposed to happen, I think as I go to sleep)**_

"_Mezamereba itsumo no kawaranai karamawari,"_

_**(When I wake up, it never changes, still fruitless as ever)**_

"_Imi mo naku kurikaeshi."_

_**(The same meaningless repetition)**_

Seiichi menatap ayahnya yang tengah bernyanyi untuknya. Sungguh, Seijuurou menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan sepenuh hatinya. Sesekali, ia tersenyum melihat Seiichi yang tersenyum untuknya. Sesekali, ia menahan tawanya karena raut wajah Seiichi yang seakan-akan paham aka nisi lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

Sukses menghibur putranya, Seijuurou menghentikan permainannya dan terlihat raut wajah Seiichi yang bingung karena tiba-tiba ayahnya menyudahi lagu tersebut. Seijuurou pun menggendong Seiichi dan mulai mencium keningnya dnegan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi dulu? Sehabis itu otou-sama akan menyanyikan lagi lagu untukmu," tawar Seijuurou dengan lembut.

Seiichi memandang Seijuurou dalam lalu satu senyuman imut terpasang di wajahnya. Melihat hal itu, Seijuurou tak kuasa untuk tidak menahan senyum. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya beserta Seiichi.

**~xXx~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIET!**

"Seijuurou-kun, sarapan sudah siap," ujar Tetsuya.

"Ah Tetsuya."

Tetsuya melihat Seijuurou tengah menggenggam sebuah boneka beruang. Terlihat juga, Seiichi yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Seijuurou sembari menggenggam sebuah boneka onigiri. Melihat hal itu, Tetsuya hanya bias tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ara Seiichi-kun sedang bermain dengan otou-sama?" tanya Tetsuya lembut.

"Aaaa…aaahhh…" jawab Seiichi yang pasti tidak dimengerti oleh siapapun.

"Kalau begitu boleh okaa-sama ikut bermain?"

"Kau harus mandi dulu Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya, ya dia juga ingin bermain dengan anak juga suaminya. Tapi betul juga sih yang dikatakan Seijuurou, lalu dengan secepat kilat ia buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Tidak sampai 20 menit, Tetsuya sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalutkan kimono hitam dengan motif bunga sakura.

"Cepat sekali," ujar Seijuurou sweatdrop.

"Ahaha tidak juga kok," ujar Tetsuya sembari tertawa garing.

Lalu, Tetsuya mulai duduk di samping Seijuurou. Seijuurou langsung mencium bibir cherry milik istrinya, sementara yang dicium hanya tersipu malu dengan perlakuan suaminya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Itu _morning kiss_ untuk tadi."

Mendengar hal itu, Tetsuya hanya tersenyum lembut dan kini terlihat raut wajah Seiichi yang bingung. Seijuurou menangkap perubahan raut wajah anaknya.

"Seiichi, awas! Kuma-sama akan mengambil onigirimu!" ujar Seijuurou sembari menggerakkan maju boneka beruang itu. Lalu, Tetsuya mulai mengambil boneka bayam.

"Seiichi-kun, makanlah aku supaya kau kuat dan bisa menghentikan Kuma-sama," ujar Tetsuya sembari menggerakkan boneka tersebut ke arah onigiri Seiichi.

Melihat hal itu, Seiichi pun reflex menggerakkan onigiri nya ke tuan bayam. Lalu seakan-akan, boneka onigiri tersebut sudah memakan boneka bayam di tangan Tetsuya.

"Wuuaaahh lihat onigiri milik Seiichi-kun sudah bertambah kuat! Sekarang serang Kuma-sama itu Seiichi-kun!" ujar Tetsuya menyemangati Seiichi.

Seijuurou pun langsung mendekatkan Kuma-sama ke arah onigiri milik Seiichi.

"Terima ini!"

Seiichi pun langsung memukul Kuma-sama dengan boneka onigiri miliknya. Alhasil, Seijuurou pun melempar Kuma-sama dan dirinya ke belakang seakan-akan boneka dan dirinya tewas. Tapi jatuhnya maish di tempat tidur kok.

"Horee! Seiichi-kun menang! Otou-sama kalah!" ujar Tetsuya sembari menepuk tangan.

Melihat hal itu, Seiichi tertawa lepas ala bayi. Sungguh, Seijuurou tersenyum mendapati Seiichi tertawa selepas itu begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Lalu, Seijuurou pun mengambil posisi duduknya kembali di sebelah Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun menidurkan kepalanya di bahu milik Seijuurou.

Tak lama kemudian, Seiichi mulai merangkak dan tiba-tiba saja ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia mulai berjalan mengahampiri mereka. Kedua pasangan itu membulatkan kedua iris mereka, tidak percaya melihat ini. Seiichi berusaha untuk berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Tak lama, keseimbangannya pun hilang dan langsung ambruk ke pelukan Tetsuya. Dengan sigap, Tetsuya mendekap Seiichi lalu mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Seiichi-kun sudah tumbuh besar ya," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum melihat Seiichi di dekapan Tetsuya. Lalu, suatu rencana terbesit di otak jeniusnya.

"Tetsuya."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi piknik hari ini?"

Tetsuya melihat suaminya tidak percaya. Ya jarang sekali Seijuurou mau mengajak dirinya juga Seiichi piknik. Bisanya mereka akan pergi ke mall atau taman bermain lagi. Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu kau siap-siap dan juga Seiichi siap-siap ya," ujar Seijuurou sembari mengelus-elus lembut pucuk merah darah milik Seiichi, dan dibalas oleh senyuman imut khasnya Seiichi.

Setelah itu, mereka semua siap-siap untuk piknik. Lalu, setelah sampai di sebuah taman Seijuurou menikmati teh ocha serta nasi kepal bikinan Tetsuya. Begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Loh tapi bagaimana dengan Seiichi? Hoo~ Dia tengah menikmati susu di botol bayi miliknya. Sungguh, ini adalah hari minggu yang paling berkesan untuk Seijuurou. Mulai dari menenangkan Seiichi, mandi bersama Seiichi, bermain bersama Seiichi dan Tetsuya, dan terakhir mereka menikmati piknik di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author:** Banzai! Akhrinya chapter 2 kelar juga! ^^

**Kuroko:** Selamat ya author-san *senyum amnis*

**Author:** *mimisan plus kejang-kejang*

**Akashi:** Oi! Mau sampe kapan gitu terus?! *teriak pake toa*

**Kuroko:** Sepertinya author-san sudah gila. Oke minnasan terima kasih untuk reviews di chapter sebelumnya, author-san sangat senang mendapat reveiws dari kalian para readers tercinta^^

**Akashi:** Untuk ide kemarin dia ngambil dari Film India yang judulnya 3 Idiots :v

**Kuroko:** Seijuurou-kun aku tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi *puppy eyes*

**Akashi:** OH TUHAN KENAPA UKE KU SUNGGUH MANIS?! /lari2 gajelas plus guling2 gajelas

**Author & Kuroko:** /sweatdrop ria

**Seiichi:** Saa~ Reviews please minnasan? ^^


End file.
